unas vacaciones extrañas
by Kurika-Uchiha
Summary: [SASUNARU]cap 6 me quedo como el ! asi que no espero reviews para esto...¬¬
1. Default Chapter

**Unas vacaciones extrañas**

Aquí va el primer fic que hago de Naruto, principalmente va a tener algo de humor, yaoi y nose que mas XD a medida que valla escribiendo se me ocurrira. Porfavor leanlo

**Capitulo 1:**

Verano. Comenzaba el verano en Konoha y todo el mundo estaba de vacaciones, incluyendo a los ninjas ya que en esa epoca del año no habian mucha misiones.

Tres chicos esperaban en un amplio campo de entrenamiento a su sensei (que para varia estaba bastante retrasado...dos horas para ser exacta XD) bajo la sombra de un arbol.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke disfrutaban del primer dia del verano bajo un arbol y con una brisa maravillosa.

-cuanto tardara Kakashi-sensei en llegar... ya estoy aburrido- reclamo Naruto mientras miraba el cielo despejado.

-ya no debe tardar.. tu sabes como es el..se toma su tiempo en todo- dijo Sakura para calmar a su compañero que empezaba a ponerse algo furioso.

Sasuke solo dormia, o hacia como que dormia ya q solo dio un vistaso a su compañero rubio y volvio a cerrar los ojos.

En eso aparecio Kakashi-sensei leyendo otro volumen de come come paradise muy tranquilo como si nunca llegara tarde a nada.

-hola como estan hoy – dijo sonriendo el jounnin al ver a sus alumnos esperarlo todo este rato- creo que ya han esperado bastante como para que no les diga porque los cite aquí.

-claro que ya es hora!!! Me levante temprano solo para venir aquí!!-grito Naruto muy enojado.

-calma Naruto- dijo Sakura mirando con algo de odio a su compañero- INNER SAKURA: pues claro q da rabia hombre!!! Nos ha tenido esperando tres horas aquí!! Podria estar en mi casa preparándome para ir a la playa o algo asi!!! JODER!!!

Hum!- dijo Sasuke como para compensar el silencio q se formo por un instante.

-bueno esto es lo que ocurre- dijo Kakashi mirando a sus alumnos muy contento por la noticia que traia- como no hay muchas misiones en esta epoca del año e decidido qu podemos ir a un lujoso Spa para que nos relajemos y podamos comenzar depuse a entrenar-

esa ultima frase acabo con la ilusión que se habian hecho los chicos de descansar hasta el otoño.

-bueno que me dicen, quieren ir?- pregunto Kakashi

Se also una mano de inmediato

-yo voy!-dijo Naruto muy emocionado por su primeras vacaciones fuera de la villa

-yo tambien- dijo Sasuke algo callado, y los demas lo miraron extrañados por ello.

-de acuerdo yo tambien ire!- dijo Sakura emocionada.

-bueno tambien queria decirles que sus demas amigos tambien iran al Spa. Todos se merecen un descanso.- añadio Kakashi

-bueno y cuando nos vamos?- pregunto Sakura para ir a preparar sus cosas pronto.

-mañana en la mañana, nos veremos aquí como a las 7 (que para el jounnin serian 2 horas mas asi que a las 9 XD)

Los chicos se fueron felices a sus casas, excepto Naruto, que estaba algo emocionado pero a la ves algo preocupado, no sabia que hacer, nunca habia salido de vacaciones antes, nadie lo habia invitado a algun lado, nadie lo habia invitado ni a la esquina desde que el recordaba. No se percato que alguien lo seguia, alguien lo vigilaba desde que salienron del campo de entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de quien era cuando llego a su casa y este personaje( el que lo seguia XD) le hablo.

-que te pasa baka- dijo Sasuke con su tipica cara de asesino en serie que no quiere ser molestado.

-nada que te interese a ti- respondi muy enojado Naruto por como lo habia llamado su rival/amigo.

-oye tu dobe! Quiero saber que te pasa !

-que no es de tu incumbencia baka ahora largate.

En eso Sasuke desaparecio y vulvio a aparecer frente a Naruto dentro de su casa y dándole la espalda.

-con permiso voy a entrar a hablar contigo.

Naruto estaba muy enojado, Sasuke habia entrado como si nada a su casa sin su permiso, pero cambio de parecer al recordar que Sasuke habia sido la primera persona, aparte de Iruka-sensei, que entraba a su casa.

-quieres algo Sasuke baka?-ofrecio Naruto a su "invitado".

-no gracias solo quiero hablar contigo.

-esta bien como quieras.- se sento en un sillon a esperar a saber que era lo que Sasuke queria hablar.

Se formo un silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Sasuke hablo.

-porque te fuiste con una cara de preocupación después de que Kakashi-sensei nos conto cobre el viaje d evacaciones?-pregunto directamente Sasuke a su compañero que quedo mirándolo incrédulo porque el se habia preocupado por el.

-porque... porque yo nunca he ido de vacaciones antes y no se que debo hacer para prepararme que debo llevar a un lugar asi- Naruto sonrio con algo de timidez en su cara y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo que casi no se notaba.

Sasuke lo miro incrédulo, el bocon de Naruto ahí sentado con una cara muy tierna y sin saber que hacer solo porque nunca habia salido de vacaciones antes?.. era increíble.

-yo te ayudare a prepararte para mañana- dijo sasuke mientras se paraba y se dirigia hacia la habitación del Uzumaki para alistar las cosas.

Naruto lo siguió mirando con cara atonita su rival/amigo y decidio aceptar su ayuda por cortesía.

Pasada unas horas la maleta de Naruto ya estaba lista, ademas que habian montones de ropa tirada por la pieza desordenada de Naruto. Sasuke habia ido al baño cuando Naruto salio a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para el Uchiha.

Solo tenia ramen asi que Sasuke debio comformarse con esa "cena".

Naruto sonreia. Estaba feliz porque saldria de vacaciones, y Sasuke lo notaba.

Comieron en silencio hasta que callo la noche y el Uchiha decidio irse a su casa.

-bueno baka-dijo dándole la espalda a su riva/amigo y abriendo la puerta- nos vemos mañana en el bus que nos llevara al Spa.

Sasuke estaba por irse cuando escucho vagamente un comentario de Naruto.

-muchas gracias Sasuke-dijo el kitsune sonriendo todo emocionado por el viaje.

Sin darse vuelta Sasuke sonrio y se pudo ver vagamente un tono rojiso en sus mejillas.

-no lo agradezcas dobe, solo no pierdas la ropa ni la maleta cuando estes alla.-dicho esto se marcho a su casa.

Ya era tarde. Naruto decidio ir a dormir pronto para que pudiera ser de mañana e ir a esas vacaciones con sus amigos a un lugar relajante. No pudo dormir bien, las ansias de partir no lo dejaban, ademas pensaba en lo bien que lo pasaria alla, y vagamente pensaba en lo bien que lo habia pasado hoy seleccionando la ropa junto a Sasuke, recordaba que se habian lanzado la ropa por la cabeza haciendo una especie de guerra de ropa (mi hermana hacia guerra de calcetines XD) y por eso habia quedado tan desordenada la habitación. Pensaba que de todas formas sasuke no era tan mala persona como el pensaba que era, que solo estaba solo.

El sol le dio en lo ojos. Habia dormido solo unas pocas horas por la emocion pero logro levantarse de todos modos para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraria con sus compañeros y su sensei. Se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo y comio algo de lo que habia sobrado de ayer, tomo su maleta y salio de su casa.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento se encontro con Sakura que llevaba una gran maleta y estaba vestida de palya con unos lentes oscuros.

-Sakura-chan!!-dijo el kitsune al ver a su compañera- buenos dias!!

-buenos dias naruto- dijo la chica viendo que Naruto traia puesto una polera y unos shorts.

-emocionada?

-pues claro que si! Son una vacaciones de lujo!!

-hola- dijo Sasuke cuando aparecio cerca de ellos. Traia una polera negra y unos shorts blancos.

-hola Sasuke- dijo Naruto al ver a su compañero y este le sonrio

-SASUKE-KUN!!!-grito Sakura al ver a su amado Uchiha listo para ir de vacaciones.

Esperaron una horas a su maestro y cuando aparecio detrás de un arbusto solitario leyendo otro volumen de su tipica novela, se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde saldria el bus. Pero como habian llegado tarde el bus ya habia partido.

Todos muy enojados miraron a su maestro esperando una solucion pronto para ir de vacaciones.

**------CONTINUARA-----**

bueno eso seria el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de Naruto, aunque se vienen muchas sorpresas mas adelante asi que esperen al proximo capitulo!!

-sora naechiha-


	2. chapter 2

**Unas vacaciones extrañas**

Bueno aquí les va la segunda parte de mi primer fic de naruto (tuve 3 dias para planear el segundo capitulo pero perfecto XD) espero q les guste, y muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews .

**Capitulo 2:**

Recordemos:

"Esperaron una horas a su maestro y cuando aparecio detrás de un arbusto solitario leyendo otro volumen de su tipica novela, se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde saldria el bus. Pero como habian llegado tarde el bus ya habia partido.

Todos muy enojados miraron a su maestro esperando una solucion pronto para ir de vacaciones." (gracias a este final fueron los reviews XD)

Su maestro los miro con su ojito feliz (jajajja XD) y solo les dijo:

-tranquilos llegaremos de alguna forma.

Y asi lo hiceron. Partieron caminando por la carretera saliendo de la villa e internándose en el bosque poco a poco. Pronto lo que parecia el principio de unas lindas vacaciones se convirtió en un entrenamiento. Tuvieron que esquivar trampas y utilizar sus técnicas para poder salvarse de muchos peligros (no preguntes cuales peligros XD no los imagine jajaja), ademas de que se les hacia mas difícil por llevar bolsos con ropa extra para sus vacaciones. A Sakura se le engancho la mochila en una rama de arbol y quedo colgada mientras los demas avanzaban y cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaba ya estaban varios metros lejos de ella. Mas alla Naruto se tropieza con su bolso al tratar de pisar una rama de arbol y cae a un pantano que habia debajo de ellos. Sasuke tambien se engancho en una rama con su bolso, pero al contrario de Sakura, el bolso le quedo en el cuello ahogándolo ( imagínense esa escens porfavor XDD la cara de sasuke ahogado). Después de mucho percances y atrasos, llegaron al fin a su destino. Todos cansados y sudados pudieron contemplar lo que los esperaba como vacaciones. Era un gran edificio en punta (como pirámide) con muchas habitaciones, al pasar a la recepción Kakashi les dirigio una palabras:

-bueno han completado su pequeño entrenamiento, ahora a descansar.

-de que habla Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Sakura.

-la idea era llegar de esta forma al spa como un entrenamiento extra para ver si se merecían sus vacaciones- dijo el jounnin muy sonriente (claro que debajo de la mascara) y esperando uan reaccion positiva de sus alumno.

-QUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!!!???-grito Naruto muy enojado por lo que decia su maestro.

-hum- murmuro Sasuke sonriendo mientras pensaba- _como lo esperaba...no me di cuenta de esto_.

-tranquilo Naruto asi se podran relajar mas en sus vacaciones-dijo Kakashi disculpándose.

Mientras Naruto regañaba solo y Sakura y Sasuke esperaban a que Kakashi terminara de hablar con la recepcionista aparecio Ino.

-SASKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!- esl grito de ino es eschucho por todo el edificio y afuera de el, y salto a abrazar al moreno que permanecia muy serio sentado en una silla de la sala de espera.

-que haces aquí Ino-cerda!!!-reclamo Sakura mirándola con recelo como si Sasuke fuera de su propiedad e Ino estuviera asaltándolo (wajajajaXD).

-vine de vacaciones FREANTONA-respondio la rubia mientras seguia abrazando a Sasuke.

En eso Sasuke, muy molesto, se levanto de su silla y se fue donde Naruto para callarlo por el escandalo que estaba armando en la recepción dejando a las dos chicas muy tristes y peleando entre ellas como si hubieran perdido un dulce.

-oye baka, para tus gritos que van a venir a reclamar por el escandalo-

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei no deberia habernos echo esto!-seguia reclamando Naruto.

-bueno ahora olvida eso y disfruta del spa dobe. No creo que volvamos aquí de nuevo si sigues haciendo tanto ruido.-dijo Sasuke viéndolo con cara de asesino haciendole entender que ya era suficiente de ira por un dia. Naruto se quedo callado.

En eso Kakashi aparecio con tres llaves de habitaciones con los numeros 403, 404 y 405 ( no pregunten porque los numeros pero es un chiste interno P) los cuales rifaria para ver en que piezas dormirían.

-bien asi las rifaremos-el jounnin saco tres pajillas de diferentes tamaños (ya se imaginaran como las rifaron...es lo mas tipico) y añadio- yo dormire en una habitación, Sakura en otra y Naruto y Sasuke en otra, para saber cual les tocara sacaremos cada uno una pajilla y la mas larga eligira primero y asi hasta la mas corta.

Asi lo hicieron, Sakura saco primero y le toco la mas grande. Eligio la habitación 405. Kakashi saco el segundo lugar y eligio la habitación 403 asi que a los dos chicos les tocaba la habitación 404. Tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, cuando Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a la suya se impresionaron. Era una habitación muy grande, casi como un apartamento, solo le faltaba una cosina. Tenia una sala muy grande con sillones y un televisor con un amplio ventanal que daba a un bacón con muy buena vista a las piscinas. Habian dos habitaciones, cada una con su baño propio, por supuesto que una era mas grande que la otra, una con dos camas pequeñas y una linda vista y la otra con una cama matrimonial un televisor pequeño. Mientras Naruto contemplaba atonito la habitación que les toco, Sasuke aprovecho para apoderarse de la habitación mas grande y cerrar la puerta para que Naruto no entrara.

-a gracias por dejarme elegir habitación Sasuke.. por lo menos podriamos haber discutido por alguna de ellas. – dijo Naruto al ver que su compañero se encerraba como una ostra en su concha.

Naruto se dirigio a lo que seria su habitación y dejo su bolso en el suelo. Salto sobre la cama y descanso por un momento sus ojos. Luego los abrio y exclamo.

-si Sasuke puede tener una cama grande porque yo no!-y salto de la cama que estaba y junto las dos camas de la habitación formando una grande solo para él.

-asi esta mejor- dijo felizmente Naruto con esa tipica cara zorruna que tiene.

Luego salio de la habitación rumbo al balcon y vio que su compañero tambien estaba ahí.

-que linda vista no?- dijo el rubio tratando de romper el silencio que armaba Sasuke.

-si- dijo cortante el Uchiha mientras miraba la piscina de abajo.

-quieres ir a nadar?-pregunto Naruto mientras Sasuke lo miro como diciendo "que cosas se te ocurren a ti, acaso estas loco".

-emm no gracias- respondio volviendo a mirar la piscina.

-anda! No seas aburrido!!- tomo a Sasuke por el brazo y lo llevo hasta abajo del edificio rumbo a la piscina.

-que haces baka suéltame!!!-reclamaba el moreno mientras era arrastrado por Naruto al borde de la piscina.-que intentas hacer!!!

Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Naruto ya lo habia soltado y Sasuke habia caido a la piscina con ropa.

-BAKA!!!!que creias que hacias Naruto!!!!-grito Sasuke muy enojado.

-era para refrescar tu mal humor Sasuke!!!-reio Naruto al ver a su rival/amigo en el agua y todo mojado.

En eso el moreno lo toma de una pierna y lo lanza al agua muy enojado.

-eso te pasa por burlarte de mi dobe!!!-dijo el vengador cuando naruto salio del agua todo mojado.

Comenzaron a pelear bajo el agua como dos niños pequeños cuando los detuvieron Kiba y Neji.

-hasta bajo el agua pelean! Y en vacaciones. Ustedes dos no tienen remedio- dijo Kiba sosteniendo a Naruto que estaba muy enojado por la venganza del Uchiha.

-mejor disfriten de sus vacaciones-dijo neji mientras detenia a Sasuke que ya parecia calmado.

Salieron de la piscina rumbo a la habitación para cambiarsa las ropas mojadas, subieron en el acensor (mojando todo claro) hasta llegar al piso 4 donde estaba su habitación. Al abrir la puerta cada uno se dirigio a un baño para cambiarse, y al salir entraron a su piezas a mirar por las ventanas.

Luego se volvieron a reunir en el balcon solo que ahora los dos chicos estaban en traje de baño, shorts largos, sin polera. (sasuke en pelota XDD, otro chiste interno). Los dos se sintieron bastante incómodos al verse asi.

Por ultimo descidieron bajar de nuevo a haceles compañía a sus amigos en la piscina.

Naruto se habia puesto algo rojo al ver a Sasuke en traje de baño. No sabia porque.

-_pero que rayos estoy pensando!! Que tonto soy_...-pensaba cenrrando los ojos y algo sonrojado imaginando a Sasuke en su mente- _cada dia soy mas extraño, me asusto XD_

Cuando llegaron abajo pudieron contemplar mejor lo que no vieron la primera ves que bajaron por lo apurados que iban. Una enorme piscina de un color mar caribe con arena real y muchas sillas para descansar. A un lado habia una pequeña tiendita de bebidas dentro de la misma piscina, donde te podias sentar en unos banquitos en el agua que estaban pegados al piso y disfrutar de tu bebida al solcito. Por otro lado habia un establecimiento que parecia el casino del hotel donde los que se hospedaban podian sacar comida a cualquier hora ( adivinen a donde fue naruto primero XD). En eso aparecio Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun!!! Vamos a bañaros a la piscina!!!!-venia corriendo muy alegre en un traje de baño de dos piezas (llamese bikini XDD) y una toalla de colores amarrada a la cintura (llamese pareo XDD).

Naruto se dio vuelta para ver a su compañera.

-hola Sakura-chan!!-dijo feliz el ribio, pero la Haruno ni lo miro, solo abrazo a Sasuke.

Sasuke la miro con algo de aburrimiento en sus ojos y exclamo:

-lo siento, voy al comedor con Naruto, Sakura...

El rubio y la pelirosada quedaron mudos, ninguno de los dos creia las palabras del Uchiha.

Sasuke se separo de Sakura y le hiso una seña a Naruto para que lo acompañara. No se notaba pero los dos tenian un leve tono rojiso en sus mejillas.

**CONTINUARA!!**

Bueno aquí queda la segunda parte de mi fic. Espero que les guste hasta ahora. No es mucho pero se va a poner mejor a medida que avancen los capitulos.

Va dedicado este cap a mis sis gioko y eny... porfis dejen reviews

-sora naechiha-


	3. chapter 3

**Unas vacaciones extrañas**

**Capitulo 3:**

Aquí va la tercera parte de mi primer fic sasunaru... espero que les guste este capitulo y queria agradecer por los reviews y tambien queria pedir un poco de paciencia... sasuke y naruto pronto estaran juntos y pasara de todo XD solo denles tiempo XDDD

Bueno comenzemos..

Recordemos

"-Sasuke-kun!!! Vamos a bañaros a la piscina!!!!-venia corriendo muy alegre en un traje de baño de dos piezas (llamese bikini XDD) y una toalla de colores amarrada a la cintura (llamese pareo XDD).

Naruto se dio vuelta para ver a su compañera.

-hola Sakura-chan!!-dijo feliz el rubio, pero la Haruno ni lo miro, solo abrazo a Sasuke.

Sasuke la miro con algo de aburrimiento en sus ojos y exclamo:

-lo siento, voy al comedor con Naruto, Sakura...

El rubio y la pelirosada quedaron mudos, ninguno de los dos creia las palabras del Uchiha.

Sasuke se separo de Sakura y le hiso una seña a Naruto para que lo acompañara. No se notaba pero los dos tenian un leve tono rojiso en sus mejillas."

Llegaron a lo que parecia ser el casino del spa, tenia muchas mesas redondas con dos sillas cada una y unas mesas largas con bastante comida de todo tipo para servirse cuantas veces quisiera. Naruto parecia emocionado, ya se le habia olvidado el comentario de Sasuke y queria comer algo delicioso. Buscaba su ramen por todos lados pero no habia nada parecido por ahí, solo fruta, cereales, bebidad, café, te, carnes y legumbre, ni siquiera una sopa. Sasuke miro a su compañero que parecia algo decepcionado y cuando estaba apunto de hablarle y darle algo de comer para compensar su enojo, una persona se acerco a Naruto.

-buenos dias naruto-kun- dijo la timida Hinata que acababa de acercarse al rubio.

-ah hola Hinata que tal – dijo sonriendo el chico zorro haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.-bonito dia no?

-hola chicos- dijo shikamaru que venia caminando con una cara como si recien se hubiera levantado de la cama- que bueno que llegaron.

Sasuke solo miro la escena. Mientras Naruto se dirigia a la comida aver que podia comer en reemplazo de su ramen, su compañero de habitación lo miraba desde una mesa cerca de unas ventanas que daban a la gran piscina de afuera. No le podia quitar los ojos de encima y eso le asustaba.

-_que idioteces estoy pensando, nose porque no puedo dejar de mirar a Naruto, ademas anda en traje de... baño..._- hizo una pausa mientras imaginaba en su mente otras escenas de Naruto sin dejar de mirar al verdadero que se venia acercando poco a poco a la mesa.

Cuando Naruto se sento, el moreno estaba como en un trance, solo imaginaba a Naruto, y no se dio cuenta que Naruto lo miraba extrañado y le decia algo, ademas que una pequeña gota de sangre se asomo por su nariz.

-SASUKE BAKA!!!!!- grito el rubio algo enojado porque no lo escuchaban.

Sasuke desperto de su trance algo asustado y agarro una servilleta rapidamente para secarse la gota de sangre (que cosas habra estado pensando el niño XD).

-que....que me decias naruto?- pregunto nervioso el Uchiha.

-que si querias comer algo baka, oye que te paso como que te perdiaste en el espacio o algo asi?- miro enojado el rubio que amurro la cara mostrándolo muy tierno ante los ojos de su rival/amigo.

-no gracias... estoy bien... creo que ire a bañarme a la piscina- y se levanto de la mesa sin mirar a su compañero.

-hey hey por lo menos espera que termine de comer para levantarte!!! Que no me vas a acompañar!!!???

Y Naruto quedo solo en la mesa mirando su plato de comida que estaba a medio comer. Por alguna razon queria que Sasuke lo acompañara a comer. Genralmente nadie lo acompaña a comer, nadie va a su casa nunca, excepto Iruka-sensei que alguna ves entro a saludarlo, y Sasuke la ves que hicieron la maleta antes del viaje, por esa razon queria que el estuviera ahí, para pasarlo igual de divertido que el dia antes de irse de vacaciones, para recordar ese momento en que alguien entro a su casa, lo acompaño, lo ayudo y lo hizo reir.

Termino de comer y se levanto de la mesa rumbo a la habitación medio cabizbajo, mirando la arena en cada paso que daba sin importarle con quien pudiera chocar o a quien pudiera pisar. En eso escucho una gran conmocion, unas chicas gritaban sin control (como en un concierto XD), Naruto levanto la cabeza y vio que todas las chicas que estaban cerca y se dio cuenta del porque hacian tanto ruido. Sasuke estaba tendido al sol (tooodooo posero) con unos lente oscuros y alredero un monton de tipas babosas por el decendiente de los Uchiha.

Sasuke parecia no darle importancia a sus admiradoras que no le despegaban los ojos de encima. (babeadoras!! XD sasuke-chan es mio! XDDDjajaj sin resentimiento a las fans)

Por alguna razon Naruto se enojo y se dirigio donde el Uchiha, que aunque no quisiera, llamaba la atención de todo el mundo. Queria dejarle en claro que el tambien podia llamar la atención.

Se acerco a la silla de playa donde el moreno estaba casi durmiendo y tapo el sol que lo iluminaba. Agarro un balde con agua de uno de los niños que jugaban en la orilla de la piscina y (adivinen!!) se lo lanzo a Sasuke que pego un salto al sentir el agua fría tocar su cuerpo.

-pero que haces!!!!-grito Sasuke muy enojado.

-si quieres llamar la atención hazlo en otra parte BAKA!!!-grtio Naruto algo celoso.

-oigan oigan-dijo una voz conocida entre la multitud que miraba la pelea- por favor no hagan escandalo, son muy problemáticos- Shikamaru separo a los dos rivales, pero ahí no terminada el enfrentamiento. Naruto comenzó a hacerle caras de burla a Sasuke y el vengador Uchiha se acerco para darle un gran golpe, en eso el rubio dio un paso atrás pisando un balde que estaba en el suelo resbalándose y callendo directo a la arena, y como por inercia del golpe, el moreno tambien callo, sobre Naruto, quedando en una posición muy incomoda para ellos y las fans que los miraban con cara extrañada y decepcionada a la vez.

-ahhhh! Que son problemáticos- dijo Shikamaru retirándose de la escena algo avergonzado por la posición de los dos jóvenes ahí en la arena.

-_porque no se quita de encima!!_-pensaba Naruto mientras sentia que toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza poniéndolo rojo como un tomate.- _en que diablos piensa!! Que se quite!! Que se quite!!! No espera.................................. en que diablos pienzo!!!!!_

Sasuke parecia hipnotizado, no queria dejar de mirar al rubio que tenia justo en frente y tan cerca de el, algo raro pasaba con su mente, sus pensamientos, todo.

-_pero en que estoy pensando!, esto se ve muy raro!!, pero no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos azules... que pasa conmigo....no puedo estar_....- en eso el Uchiha se levanta y se va rapidamente a otro lado, dejando a Naruto tendido en la arena mirando el cielo, como si el momento mas importante de su vida aya pasado en tan solo unos segundos.

Las nubes pasaban lentamente sobre la mirada del sonsojado Naruto, que no podia dejar de pensar en cierto chico moreno que siempre lo habia odiado. Era su amigo, o por lo menos eso es lo que Naruto creia, y lo que queria creer. Tambien era su rival, pero en estos momentos algo mas lo inquietaba, se sentia algo extraño, desde que Sasuke habia sido tan amable en ayudarle con su maleta hasta ahora. Pero pronto calmo esa inquietud, supo enseguida que ocurria en su cabeza, esa confucion que tenia fue aclarada con tan solo dos palabras...

-lo amo- expreso bajamente el rubio, que aun miraba las nubes perdido en sus sentimientos y en imágenes con el Uchiha.

Luego de mucho rato de estar tendido decidio ir al sauna que estaba en el vestidor de hombres, para asi poder relajarse y pensar con mas claridad sobre sus sentimientos.

Se dio una ducha, estaba solo, pensaba a cada momento en Sasuke, pero lo que mas le molestaba era si el no lo queria. Temia al rechazo, aunque lo aya vivido toda su vida, no queria ser rechazado por la persona que el amaba, no queria que le rompieran el corazon y lo dejaran solo como cuando nacio. Salio de las duchas y se dirigio al sauna con una toalla. Cuando entro no veia absolutamente nada, el vapor era muy denso. Se sento en una banquita de madera y se relajo.

Sintio una presencia, no estaba solo en el sauna.

-hay alguien aquí??- pregunto algo nervioso.

-........si....-se escucho vagamente un voz, Naruto no la reconocio asi que asumio que era un desconocido.

-uf pense que era mi imaginación- se tranquilozo un poco.

Después de un rato , el silencio se rompio nuevamente, la voz le hablo.

-te molesta algo?... se te nota preocupado..- al parecer la persona que lo acompañaba lo podia ver y notaba su preocupación.

-emm.... si... es que... tengo miedo a ser rechazado por alguien...- dijo francamente, sin ninguna objeción, queria desahogarse y pronto.- temo que esa persona me odie... y yo me he dado cuenta que tras todo el tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos...lo amo...

El silencio reino otra ves en el sauna. Naruto prefirió seguir habalndo, que importaba si un extraño sabia toda su vida y sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, no le importaba.

-creo que el me odia- dijo abiertamente.- me trata muy mal, pero siempre esta ahí, ayudándome, apoyándome, y varias veces me a salvado......nos besamos...aunque no por que queriamos claro.... y recordar todo eso me hace sentir muy bien....que alguien esta conmigo..que me quieren...que no estoy solo y que no soy un monstruo a que todos odian por destruirlo todo en la villa....siento que puedo vivir por el...y quiero creer que me ama.

La voz no volvio a hablar, solo escuchaba pacientemente lo que decia el rubio hasta que una frase lo impreciono.

-quiero estar cerca de Sasuke.....

Se disipó un poco el vapor del sauna y Naruto se dio cuenta que la persona que lo estaba escuchando se habia ido, no le importo, se sentia mejor, hasta algo avergonzado, pero muy feliz.

Sasuke salio del vestidor de los hombres mas blanco que de costumbre. Acababa de escuchar la confecion mas grande de su vida y su corazon latia tan rapido que un algun momento estallaria, sintio como pronto sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo. Naruto acababa de decirle todo lo que sentia por el sin darse cuenta.

-ese dobe....-dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento- como pudo decirlo asi como asi, sin saber quien era la persona que lo escuchaba!!- comenzo a caminar hacia el ascensor para ir a su habitación. Se sentia extraño, pero a la ves muy feliz. Su rival, su amigo, la persona que el mas queria le acababa de confesar su amor. No podia creer lo que habia pasado, para el solo era un mal sueño y pronto debia ir a dormir para despertar por la mañana y no ver a Naruto a los ojos hasta el desayuno. Su corazon latia con fuerza de solo pensar en el chico con ojos azules que siempre lo hacia rabiar, la persona que lo enfrentaba y que a la ves sentia un gran cariño por el, ese cariño que habia perdido con la muerte de sus padres, ese cariño que el necesitaba para vivir, ese cariño que solo podia dárselo una persona, Naruto.

Miro la puerta de su habitación, un gran 404 aparecia escrito en ella. No queria entrar, Naruto volveria pronto y el no queria verlo a la cara o correria a sus brazos como un niño confesándole todo lo que sentia por el, no queria ser debil, no queria que lo viera asi de debil, suplicando por amor, prefirió salir a dar un paseo.

Naruto, ya bastante mejor, salio de los vestidores directo al casino del hotel para comer algo y luego irse a dormir. Camino por la orilla de la piscina mas grande del hotel mirando como la luna (porque ya era de noche) se reflejaba en el agua. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, y hambriento (XD jajaja), asi que corrio para conseguir una mesa y un plato pronto. Cuando llego vio a Sakura conversando en una mesa con Lee, solos. Se impresiono mucho, el aun sentia algo de cariño por la pelirosada, pero sabia que al que amaba era a otro, a Uchiha Sasuke. Se acerco a la mesa a saludarlos y antes que dijera algo lo detuvo una persona.

-no los molestes- dijo susurrando Tenten al rubio.- Lee se a preparado mucho tiempo para hablar con Sakura, por favor no te entrometas-

-de..de..acuerdo...- tartamudio Naruto- y hablarle de que si se puede saber?.

Tenten lo miro con cara de seguridad y a la ves felicidad

-para pedirle que sea su novia!- exclamo rapidamente.- se supone que hoy le confesaria todo lo que siente por ella aquí, en las vacaciones.

Naruto quedo boquiabierto, Lee se habia atrevido a confesar todo a Sakura. Se sento a observar la escena en la mesa donde estaban todos mirando la confecion (todos metios en la teleserie XD) Tenten e Ino esperaban con ansias que ocurriera el momento pronto, Hinata miraba y a la ves miraba de reojo al chico zorro que se habia sentado a su lado, Kiba se enojaba porque Lee no se lo decia rapidamente, Shikamaru intentaba dormir pero Ino le pegaba codazos para despertarlo, Choji comia ( pa variar XD) y miraba la escena, hasta Neji se veia algo emocionado por lo que ocurria y a la ves impresionado, su compañero de equipo haria una de las cosas mas valientes que alguien podria hacer.

No se escuchaba bien la conversación, pero se veia que Lee estaba algo nervioso, Sakura solo lo miraba. De pronto Lee cerro los ojos y formulo las palabras que cambarian la cara de Sakura.

-Sa...Sakura-san yo quisiera....que ...fueramos novios....- tartamudio Lee que aun seguia con los ojos cerrados.

La Haruno enmudecio. No sabia que hacer, sentia un gran cariño por Lee, pero aun le gustaba Sasuke. Su cabeza era un monton de pensamientos. Hasta que dijo algo que tranquilozo a Lee y a todos los que miraban.

-yo..... yo.... lo pensare.....Lee-san- y le sonrrio al cejudo.

Lee puso cara de felicidad, aunque sabia que aun no eran nada sentia que lo habia logrado.

-bien echo Lee!! Grito Tenten e Ino desde unas mesas mas alla.

-nunca pense que lo confesaria- dijo asombrado Naruto.

-hasta que se lo pidio!! Ya era hora- grito Kiba muy enojado.

En eso Naruto se levanto a servirse algo de comer. Comeria con sus amigos para felicitar a Lee por su valor y esfuerzo.

Al otro lado de la piscina se escuchaban risas, los mas adulto se encontraban en el bar de las orillas de la piscina tomando unos tragos. Cuando ya estaban todos mas que borrachos, cantando canciones y demases (jajajajaj es chistoso cuando la gente canta cura!XD) aparecio un joven solitario con algo de frustración en sus ojos, Sasuke.

-ooooh miren quien tenemos aquí!, Sasuke-kun aparece por estos lados!-dijo Kakashi muy mal después de haberse tomado una cuantas copas. – se te ofrece algo? Algo para tomar??....

-no gracias- dijo cortante el moreno- solo venia a preguntarle algo, pero en el estado en que esta creo que sera en otra ocacion.- añadio el Uchiha tapando su nariz para no oler el terrible aroma a alcohol que despedia su maestro.

-no vengas con esas, tomate una copa conmigo- dijo el jounnin pasándole una copa con cerveza. – ya es hora de que pruebes esto, ya eres grande.

Sasuke miro a Kakashi y luego la copa, no le haria mal en probar un poco asi que bebio un sorbo.

-asi se hace chico!!-grito Kakashi dándole una palmada en la espalda haciendo que el moreno se atragantara con el sorbo y botara el resto de cerveza de la copa.- tomate otra!

Después de un rato todo era risas para Sasuke, se habia olvidado de no ver a Naruto, se habia olvidado de todo lo demas, solo reia. En eso comenzo a hablar.

-Kakashi-sensei, creo que me gusta una persona- dijo mirando su quinta copa.

-anda!! A Sasuke le gusta alguien!? Y quien seria?- pregunto su maestro que ya habia parado de tomar y estaba algo mareado.

-se trata de Naruto.- confeso rapidamente (el alcohol prodice eso XD)- lo amo, el problema es que no puedo decirselo, me da miedo.

Kakashi lo miro, o trato de mirarlo porque en ese estado y con un solo ojo era bastante difícil.

-quiero estar con el, pero no puedo contarle nada, no quiero humillarme y pedirle su cariño, no puedo.- añadio Sasuke a su confecion.

-solo puedes hacer una cosa- dijo Kakashi- ve en este minuto y diselo a la cara, es lo mas sincero y el comprendera lo que sientes, no te mirara en menos te lo aseguro.

Los ojos del Uchiha se perdían de solo pensar en Naruto. No lo dudo, se levanto como pudo de su asiento y se fue rumbo a su habitación. Estaba decidido a decirle todo esta noche.

Naruto habia llegado a su habitación conversando con Hinata que se quedaba en la habitación 408. Se despidieron y el chico rubio entro a darse una ducha.

Sasuke venia subiendo en el ascensor, le dolia la cabeza, antes de hablar con Naruto se daria una ducha para refrescarse. Entro a la habitación camino hacia el baño y habrio la puerta, no podia ver bien ni por el vapor ni por el mareo de haberse tomado 6 copas de cerveza la primera ves que tomaba en su vida. No se dio cuenta de quien se bañaba y habrio la cortina.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Que crees que haces BAKA!!!!!!- grito Naruto desde la ducha avergonzado e intentando taparse con la toalla.

-disculpa!!! Lo... lo... siento yo... hay mi cabeza.... no queri entrar asi!!! Yo no sabia.. que estabas.. aquí......- dijo Sasuke algo mareado.

-deberias tocar la puerta!!!! Como se te ocurre entrar asi a un baño!!!

Sasuke solo miraba a Naruto, mojado y con solo una toalla, sus hormonas se alteraban, en lo unico que pensaba en ese momento era en estar con Naruto de una ves.

Naruto salio del baño mojado y aun gritando por lo ocurrido se dirigio a su habitación y Sasuke lo siguió. No aguantaba mas, debia estar con el, lo amaba, lo deseaba, ahora.

Naruto se dio vuelta para gritarle mas, pero vio que Sasuke se acercaba mas y mas. Topo con la cama, Sasuke se acercaba, Naruto estaba nervioso, que estaba haciendo el moreno?. No entendia, trato de apartarse y Sasuke lo tomo por el brazo. El rubio trato de soltarse, pero ocurrio algo inesperado, su toalla de solto y callo al suelo, dejándolo completamente sin nada, se sonrojo rapidamente y trato de apartarse. Ya era muy tarde, Sasuke lo tenia en su brazos y pronto sus caras estuvieron muy cerca. Naruto cerro los ojos, sintio lo labios del moreno y se dejo llevar.

Sasuke estaba exitado, deseaba a Naruto con toda su alma, comenzo a besarlo con pasión y a abarazarlo con fuerza, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por la espalda del rubio y beso su cuello. Naruto comenzo a sacarle la polera a Sasuke, lo amaba, y se sentia tan a gusto con el en ese momento. Las manos de Sasuke bajaron hasta su entre piernas, el rubio dio un gemido de gusto. Sentia los besos del Uchiha por su pecho y comenzo a exitarse cada ves mas mientras el moreno lo masturbaba. Le revolvia los cabellos de exitacion, queria mas. Beso a Sasuke y bajo el cierre del short del moreno, bajo lentamente por su pecho besándolo hasta su entre piernas, pero antes de comenzar a exitar a su Sasuke, el Uchiha lo levanto y lo acosto en la cama. Queria entrar en el pronto. Naruto se asusto, las caricias de su amado eran demasiado bruscas. En ves de sentirse amado comenzo a sentirse acosado. Queria soltarse de Sasuke, pero el ya no aguantaba, retuvo al rubio y entro en el con mucha fuerza. El Uzumaki gimio de dolor. Unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Sasuke comenzo a acelerar las entradas y salidas haciendo que los dos llegaran al orgasmo pronto. Naruto se sentia muy dolido, su amor lo habia violado.

Se durmieron profundamente, Sasuke no desperto en ningun momento, pero Naruto se sintio terrible toda la noche. Aun queria a Sasuke, pero el que lo aya obligada a hacerlo le dolio mucho. Sentia que el solo queria tener sexo y nada mas, que el Uchiha no lo amaba en realidad, que solo habia sido un monton de lujuria. Queria golpearlo en ese mismo momento, dejarlo sangrando y arrepentido de lo que habia hecho, pero de solo mirar la cara de su amado le provocaba una gran satisfacción, eso de tenerlo a su lado le impedia herirlo, aunque el estuviera mas herido por dentro. Cerro los ojos y durmió junto a Sasuke hasta la mañana.

Cuando amanecio, Naruto aun dormia, Sasuke estaba mirando el techo de su habitación tranquilamente. Luego giro la cabeza y vio al rubio, sus ojos se dilataron. Se asusto de ver a Naruto ahí en su cama desnudo. No recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, estaba mareado, que haria con Naruto cuando despertara, de seguro el si se acordaria de lo ocurrido.

El Uchiha se levanto rapidamente y se dirigio al baño, se encerro y se dio una ducha larguísima. Trataba de recordar algo pero no podia, solo recordaba a Naruto sin toalla y eso lo ponia algo exitado. Salio del baño y vio a Naruto ahí sentado esperándolo.

-hola- dijo el rubio- buenos dias- sonrio feliz, aunque algo preocupado, le dolia estar sentado.

-eh... hola- repondio Sasuke evitando la mirada del Uzumaki

-que no vas a decir nada mas después de lo que hicimos anoche?- pregunto rapidamente Naruto con algo de enojo en sus ojos.

El Uchiha abrio los ojos muy grandes y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-de...de... que hablas tu!!... no entiendo solo se que amaneciste en mi cama!- grito el moreno sin saber que hacer.

Los dos se miraron esperando una respuesta. Naruto estaba triste, su amado no recordaba nada. Sasuke estaba asustado, ningun recuerdo venia a su mente... estaba en blanco... no sabia que hacer. Miraba para todos lados, luego a Naruto, luego el suelo, y a Naruto.

Sasuke tomo aire y dijo:

-yo... nose que paso... solo se que me duele la cabeza y necesito una aspirina- y salio de la habitación.

Naruto quedo solo, asombrado por lo recien escuchado, no sabia que pensar, se sentia terrible, lo habian abandonado ahí después de todo. Queria llorar, y una lagrima resvalo por su cara.

**-----CONTINUARA!!!-----**

ahí termina el tercer capitulo!!! XDDD

agradezco a todos por los reviews y un saludo especial a la eny que me ayudo con alguna partes del fic, espero que lo alcance a leer

alfin puse lemon para todos los que queria XD eso si se viene mucho mas solo esperen.

Gracias y manden mas reviews

Sora Naechiha.


	4. chapter 4

**Unas vacaciones extrañas**

**Capitulo 4:**

Hola de nuevo a todos! Quise escribir pronto el cuarto capitulo porque el primero de febrero me voy a la playa asi que no alcanzare a publicarlo para entonces.

Gracias por los reviws (gracias eny por tu mega gran post XD y a gioko que es siempre tan linda conmigo cuando hablo de lemon o sasunaru U)

OK aquí comienza el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.

Recordemos:

"Los dos se miraron esperando una respuesta. Naruto estaba triste, su amado no recordaba nada. Sasuke estaba asustado, ningun recuerdo venia a su mente... estaba en blanco... no sabia que hacer. Miraba para todos lados, luego a Naruto, luego el suelo, y a Naruto.

Sasuke tomo aire y dijo:

-yo... nose que paso... solo se que me duele la cabeza y necesito una aspirina- y salio de la habitación.

Naruto quedo solo, asombrado por lo recien escuchado, no sabia que pensar, se sentia terrible, lo habian abandonado ahí después de todo. Queria llorar, y una lagrima resvalo por su cara."

Paso un buen rato, el sol ya entraba completamente por la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba Naruto recostado en la cama mirando el techo sobre su cabeza sin pensar en nada mas que en las palabras de Sasuke.

Era casi hora del desayuno y el no tenia hambre. No queria levantarse ni comer, ni hablar, solo estar ahí y nada mas. Muchos pensamientos invadian su cabeza. El porque se enamoro de Sasuke, porque se entrego a el, porque le dolia estar solo ahí sin el, porque no se atrevia a decirle algo a su amado o incluso pegarle para que se arrepienta de lo que hizo y de paso para que se acuerde de la noche que pasaron juntos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas buscando algo que hacer con este problema, pero cada vez que llegaba a una solucion esas imágenes con el Uchiha venian a su mente volviendo todo a cero. Finalmente se levanto y decidio lo mas apropiado.

-no le hablare hasta que se disculpe o recuerde algo.- dijo determinado el rubio que miraba el suelo y sus pies, con algo de lagrimas en sus ojos. Salio de la habitación y se perdio en el spa, para que nadie lo encontrara.

Por otro lado, el confundido Sasuke daba un paseo a la orilla de la piscina, aun no habia nadie por ahí, todos estaban levantándose o en el comedor desayunando. El no queria comer nada, solo pensaba en Naruto, ahí sentado en la cama mirándolo con cara de tristeza y rabia porque no se acordaba de nada. Se sento en la orilla de la piscina metiendo los pies en el agua que lo relajo un poco. De pronto comenzo a tener imágenes en su mente. Naruto en el baño, sin toalla, esos ojos azules que lo miraban con cariño, un gemido, los ojos cerrados del rubio, calor, otro gemido, un beso, mas gemidos, la mirada asustada de Naruto, un gemido de dolor. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en la ultima imagen que le vino al moreno. Su mirada cambio, se asombro y sus pupilas se dilataron. Que habia echo con Naruto??, se asusto un poco, luego reacciono.

-lo vio...le....- bajo la cabeza y miro en agua tranquila de la piscina, un par de gotas cayeron de sus ojos rompiendo la calma del agua formando ondas que distorsionaban su reflojo.

-no puedo creer lo que hice, como tan idiota!, todo es culpa de Kakashi-sensei, el me obligo a tomar, si yo no hubiera tomado esto no habria pasado, pero si no hubiera tomado no habria estado asi con Naruto ni me hubiera atrevido a besarlo ni a demostrarle que lo quiero. NOO todo lo que le hice fue calentura!! Pobre Naruto debe sentirse muy mal... aparte que lo deje ahí.. solo... sin darle una explicación porque no sabia que habia hecho.- se repetia asi mismo reflexionando todo lo ocurrido anoche.

En agua volvio a calmarse, su reflejo se formo otra ves.

-soy un idiota!- golpeo con su mano su propio reflojo borrandolo para no verse asi mismo.

De pronto alguien se acerco. Se sento a su lado y lo observo detenidamente.

-Sasuke-kun que te ocurre?- dijo Sakura que acababa de llegar.

-nada...- respondio el moreno aun mirando su reflejo en el agua con una mirada perdida.

Sakura lo volvio a observar, un silencio profundo se armo por unos minutos hasta que la pelirosada dijo una palabras a su compañero de equipo.

-Sasuke-kun quisiera preguntarte algo... algo sobre mi... – dijo la chica mientras tambien miraba su reflejo.

Sasuke no la miro, solo permanecio en silencio esperando que la Haruno habalra.

-ya sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo yo te quiero mucho, Sasuke-kun, pero lo que yo quiero saber es que piensas de mi en cuanto a ser una persona especial para ti... –hablo la chica poniéndose algo nerviosa y demostrando en sus mejillas un leve tono rojizo.

El silencio se creo de nuevo. El Uchiha no levantaba la cabeza por nada, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Sakura comenzo levanto la cabeza para ver a su amado Sasuke.

-quieres la verdad, Sakura?... –dijo al fin el moreno sin levantar su mirada.

-si.. si .. Sasuke-kun.

Sakura esperaba la respuesta impaciente, su corazon latia con fuerza mientras miraba al moreno que aunno se decidia su hablar o no. Finalmente uan palabras salieron de su boca.

-amo a otra persona- (otra ves en ti cochina cara sakura- basura!!! XDDD) repondio el Uchiha con los ojos cerrados imaginado a su amado Naruto feliz como siempre.

-comprendo, Sasuke-kun, y.. se puede saber quien es?- dijo la decepcionada Haruno mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua.

Sasuke levanto la cabeza y miro las nubes del cielo. No sabia si decirle a la pelirosada quien era su amor, ademas no sabia si con todo lo ocurrido Naruto lo amaria.

-solo puedo decirte que es alguien muy especial y que le hice algo terrible y dudo que me perdone... me siento terrible por eso...- repondio el moreno mirando el cielo con vista perdida y algo triste.

Sakura levanto la cabeza. Realmente Sasuke estaba enamorado de alguien. Era extraño ya que no se le veia con alguien frecuentemente ni tampoco hablando con alguien o buscando cariño.

-espero que me perdone por lo que le hice y quisiera decirle que me arrepiento de todo, que por fin se lo que ocurrio y que lo unico que quiero es que este cerca mio- confeso Sasuke mientras un par de lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

La boca de Sakura se habrio pero ninguna palabra salio de ella, queira consolar al moreno y no sabia como. Se veia tan triste, mas que de costumbre.

-Sakura, yo amo a Naruto- dijo esto mientras escondia la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Reino el silencio. La pelirosada no lo podia creer, su amado Sasuke amaba al rubio, al contenedor del kyubi, al arriesgado, inmaduro y alegre chico de ojos azules, amaba a Uzumaki Naruto.

Se levanto algo triste e impresionada. No se despidio del Uchiha que seguia cabizbajo con los ojos cerrados a la orilla de la piscina. Se dirigio al edificio principal del spa donde no habia nadie alrededor.

Sasuke estaba solo de nuevo, sentia que estar solo era lo peor, siempre habia estado solo hasta que conocio a Naruto, a su Naruto. Que ahora deberia odiarlo por lo que le hizo. Queria decirle todo de na ves y ser feliz, pero su orgullo le impedia suplicar cariño al rubio, no queria ser visto como un niño indefenso que busca a su madre porque esta perdido, y lo pero es que si se rebajaba asi y el lo rechazaba seria lo peor, sentia que una vida sin su amado Naruto no era nada.

-PUF- una nube de humo aparecio después de deshacer la transformación. Naruto estaba solo, en el edificio principal. Estaba calmado. Algo indeciso, pero feliz. El truco de convertirse en Sakura con la escusa de saber que sentia por ella fue muy buena idea, se pudo acercar a Sasuke, y no solo eso, supo todo lo que su amado sentia por el, le dijo la verdad y que estaba arrepentido, ahora el problema era enfrentarlo siendo el mismo, Naruto.

Salio del edificio rumbo al comedor evitando encontrarse con Sasuke, aun no estaba listo para enfrentarlo de frente. Entro por la puerta prncipal del comedor y busco un plato para servirse algo de comer y una taza de leche.

Busco una mesa apartada para que nadie lo viera si entraban por la puerta. Comenzo a comer tanquilamente sin mirar a nadia y pensando que podia hacer hoy para divertirse en el spa, aun les quedaban como seis dias para volver a la villa. En eso aparecio Kiba que lo acompaño a desayunar.

-oe Naruto! Puedo comer aquí?- pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba frente al rubio.

-claro Kiba, oye que piensas hacer hoy?- dijo el kitsune mientras comia un poco de cereal. Kiba penso un momento mientras masticaba su comida. –umm creo que ire a esa pirámide donde hay aguas termales, dicen que tienen un pequeño rio y una cacada por donde pasar en una balsa inflable mientras te relajas con el vapor, que dices si vamos alla?-.

A Naruto le parecio buena idea y acepto la invitación, luego irian a la sala de masajes para relajar los musculos y después a la piscina principal para refrescarse.

Terminaron de comer y salieron del comedor rumbo a sus cuartos para buscar sus trajes de baño, se juntarian en la entrada a la pirámide junto con los demas chicos, el rubio solo pensaba en no encontrarse con Sasuke ahí dentro o no sabria que hacer con el.

Salio de su habitación con una toalla en la mano, directo a la pirámide, corria muy alegre para divertirse y olvidar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se sentia bien después de enterarse del cariño de Sasuke, pero no podia mirarlo a la cara sin querer golpearlo.

Vio a Kiba, Tenten y Shikamaru esperándolo para entrar.

-hasta que llegaste!!- dijo Kiba al verlo a lo lejos correr hacia donde se encontraban.

Entraron a la pirámide, era muy grande con una piscina de agua termal donde por un costado comenzaba un pequeño rio desd la altura de la pirámide que recorria todo el contorno dando relajadas curvas hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada donde los niños mas pequeños jugaban con el agua.

Fuera de la piscina termal habian cinco ya cusís donde habian hidromasajes, mas alla unas duchas para refrescarse y por ultimo una tobogán cubierto que daba la vuelta por fuera de la pirámide y regresaba para caer en la piscina termal. Todo un paraíso para relajarse con agua caliente. Naruto estaba emocionado, queria entrar rapido a la piscina y navegar en el pequeño rio, luego disfrutar de los ya cusis y por ultimo tirarse una mil veces por el tobogán. Como un niño en un parque de diversiones salio corriendo directo a la piscina para nadar un poco.

-oe baka!, no debes moverte muy rapido en el agua caliente o bajara tu energia y puedes ahogarte.- dijo Shikamaru cuando Naruto comenzo a nadar muy rapido en el agua.

Después de quedar totalmente agotado decidio meterse al ya cusi y relajarse un rato.

Las busbujas le hacian masaje en cuerpo y el agua caliente lo adormecia, estaba muy tranquilo.

-Naruto!!! Ven al tobogán con nosotros!!- grito Kiba desde lo mas alto de la pirámide donde empezaba el tobogán. El rubio, medio adormilado, se levanto de las aguas calientes del ya cusi y se dirigio al tobogán. Una alta escalera azul lo llevaria al principio del tubo con rapidas aguas. Llego a la cima de la escalera donde vio una gran rampa con dos tubos de donde salia agua a chorro que empujaba al que se sentara en la rampa por el tubo del tobogán. Frente a la partida del juego habia un pequeño semáforo que señalaba cuando la persona podia soltarse de dos barandas al costado de la rampa y dejarse deslizar rapidamente por el tubo. Llamaba mucho la atención el juego. Daba muchas vuelta por fuera de la pirámide y tenia muchas curvas cerradas en las cuales las personas casi daban la vuelta completa al tubo. Naruto se sento en la rampa, se agarro a las barandas y espero la luz verde impaciente. En sus ojos se reflejaba la luz roja, miro sus pies que estaban dentro del agua a chorro que lo empujaba por la espalda. Cambio la luz, Naruto se solto rapidamente de las barandas y salio muy rapido por la fuerza del agua. Apenas podia mantener el equilibrio en el tubo, iba para un lado y para el otro con una velocidad tremenda, sus manos tocaban el tubo y trataban de mantener una pocision para no perder el control. Las curvas eran muy cerradas, daba vueltas al tubo entero con la fuerza del agua y la velocidad que traia. Daba algo de susto no saber que venia después de la curva, quisas caeria por una bajada enorme o chocaría con algo, pero no podia cerrar los ojos o le daria mas miedo. En un aparte del recorrido el agua bajo su velocidad, salio de la pirámide y afuera el tubo no era completo y podia ver la piscina principal del spa y el casino, una vista increíble. Su pelo de movia al viento, estaba impresionado. Pronto entro a la pirámide de nuevo y la velocidad aumento. La ultima curva era la mas cerrada de todo el tobogán, trato de no voltearse y golpearse fuerte, pero cuando recupero la estabilidad callo a la piscina termal hundiéndose en una agua tibia y relajante. (muy piscina mund XD)

salio a respirar, ya era mas de medio dia, los chicos se habian ido a almorzar y después volvían. Salio de la piscina. No tenia hambre asi que decidio ir a la sala de masajes.

Tomo sus cosas y salio de la pirámide rumbo al edificio principal. Al lado de los vestidores habia un gran salon separado en cabinas donde estaban las camillas para los masajes, cada cabina tenia dos camillas. Entro en una y se recosto. Sabia que los masajistas entraban cada ves que habia un cliente, lo veian por unas camaras en las esquinas de la habitación. En eso entro la masajista. Naruto cerro los ojos mientras la masajista ponia musica de relajación y le untaba una crema en la espalda.

Casi se quedo dormido cuando sintio un dolor agudo, un nudo en plena espalda. Se relajo otra ves. La masajista salio por un momento y naruto casi se durmió cuando sintio la puerta de la cabina abrirse y hacerle paso a otro cliente que venia al masaje. Naruto levanto levemente la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba y para su sorpresa vio a la persona que trato de evitar toda la mañana. Sasuke.

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante el masaje. Cada uno miraba la pared dándole la espalda al otro. Se sentian algo incomodos. El masaje de Naruto termino y salio de la cabina dejando al moreno solo. Sin la presencia de Naruto, Sasuke se sentia mas solo y triste.

Naruto salio del salon rumbo a la habitación. Ya era hora de la cena, los masajes doraban demasiado. Fue a cambiarse de ropa para ir a cenar.

Llego a la puerta del comedor y vio algo inusual, Sakura hablando con Lee.

Era la respuesta que Lee esperaba. Sus ojos estaban impacientes pero decididos.

Sakura estaba algo timida, pronto le rspondio y por lo que vio Naruto fue la respuesta que Lee esperaba. Sakura habia aceptado salir con el. Que suerte del cejudo, ya era feliz con la persona que el queria. Naruto bajo la cabeza, extrañaba hablar con Sasuke.

Se sento en una mesa y se sirvio un plato con algo de comida. Miro el plato por un minuto y luego agarro el tenedor para comer. Una sombra tapo su plato. Levanto la cabeza y ahí estaba, Sasuke, mirándolo. El rubio se puso rojo. Solto el tenedor y miro a su amado Sasuke.

-Naruto... lo siento....- dijo en vos baja el moreno que aun miraba al rubio.

El kitune miro al Uchiha detenidamente. Notaba un leve color rojozo en sus mejillas blancas y una mirada triste y solitaria.

-lo se, Sasuke, se que estas arrepentido... yo.. me transforme en Sakura para saber la verdad- admitio Naruto con la cabeza baja mirando su plato.

-que tu que!!! O sea te conte todo !!! escuchaste todo!!!- Sasuke se habia sonrojado completamente ahora, estaba tan avergonzado por lo que habia dicho, que los gritos que daba se escuchaban por todas partes.

-si... es que queria saber si me querias de verdad.- reclamo el rubio mirando a su compañero a los ojos.

Sasuke salio corriendo del comedor, se sentia avergonzado y acosado por la mirada de Naruto. Corrio y corrio hasta que callo al suelo detenido por el abarazo de Naruto que lo siguió apenas salio del recinto alimenticio.

-yo....yo tambien habia escuchado todo lo que dijiste en el sauna Naruto!!!!- confeso el moreno tendido en el suelo- yo escuche todo lo que sentias por mi y luego me confundi, tome mucho y mis impulsos hicieron que te violara!!! No queria hacerlo realmente!! Yo te amo y no quiero que te alejes de mi! No queiro perder mas seres queridos, no quiero estar solo!!- unas lagrimas recorrieron la cara de Sasuke que confesaba todo su cariño al Uzumaki que solo lo observaba y lo escuchaba pacientemente.

Un beso ahogo las palabras del moreno. Los labios de Naruto, calidos y tiernos tocaron los de Sasuke demostrándole que sentian lo mismo, que todo lo anterior habia sido un sueño y lo que vivian ahora era la felicidad. Naruto sintio la lengua de Sasuke mesclarse ocn la suya, dándole a conocer que respondia el beso que el rubio le habia dado.

La atmosfera era perfecta, se sentian tan a gusto los dos ahí bajo el cielo completamente negro y estrellado. Naruto detuvo el beso. El Uchiha lo miro como pidiendo mas, pero el rubio se levanto y le dio la mano para que se levantara del suelo.

-es mejor irnos a otro lado, la gente puede vernos aquí.- dijo timidamente el rubio.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación 404, estaba oscuro y frio, Naruto se fue directamente a su habitación seguido de Sasuke. Se miraron. Se querian, pero estaban algo inseguros de demostrarlo después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sasuke se acerco, se detuvo frente a la mirada asustada del kitsune que no queria volver a sufrir.

El moreno paso sus manos por los brazos de Naruto y lo beso tiernamente. (nose si sasuke sea tierno pero a mi me gusta asi) Naruto abrazo a su amado y calleron a la cama doble de la habitación del rubio. Sasuke intodujo su mano dento del pantalón de Naruto mientras le besaba el cuello. Timidamente se le escabo un gemido al Uzumaki que éxito al Uchiha. Lo beso en los labios mientras tocaba la parte sensible de Naruto.

-sa...suke... tengo calor...- dijo Naruto algo agitado.

Sasuke quito la camisa de Naruto permitiendole ver su pecho. El kitsune hizo lo mismo. El Uchiha bajo el cierre del rubio sacándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos peritiendolo ver al chico totalmente desnudo. Beso el pecho desnudo del rubio mientras este le revolvía los cabellos pidiendo mas. Toco el sexo del kitsune que dio un gemido de placer. Lo comenzo a masturbar lentamente escuchando cada gemido tierno del chico zorro, observaba su cara llena de placer, cosa que no pudo contemplar la ves anterior.

Naruto estaba llegando al limite y pidio cambiar de posición, ahora Sasuke iria debajo de el. El rubio lo beso tiernamente en el cuello y bajo por el pecho hasta su entre piernas, beso el miembro del Uchiha que comenzaba a exitarse y dar gemidos de placer.

Naruto comenzo a hacerle sexo oral. Los gemidos de Sasuke aumentaron y se aceleraban cada ves mas. Los dos tenian mucho calor, pero se sentian muy a gusto juntos. Sasuke no pudo mas y su erección llego al limite bañando la boca de Naruto con liquido blanco. El rubio beso a su amado para dar a probar lo ocurrido y se abrazaron.

Sasuke dio vuelta a Naruto para poder entrar en el. Suavemente intodujo su sexo en el. El rubio dio un gemido de placer y dolor dándole a entender a su amado que debia ser mas lenta la entrada. Sus caderas pronto se juntaron y los dos gimieron de placer. Sasuke comenzo a acelerar las salidas y entradas exitando mas y mas a Naruto que pronto llego al orgasmo al igual que el moreno. Se recostaron en la cama viendo el techo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, los dos se sentian muy felices, al fin juntos.

-te amo Naruto- dijo Sasuke. – yo tambien te amo Sasuke-koi- dijo Naruto feliz

el Uchiha volteo para mirar a Naruto, lo habia llamdo koi, eso significaba que ya eran novios?, que estarian juntos siempre?, por el momento eso esta lo que el queria. Lo abarzo y lo beso con pasión, luego cayeron dormidos.

---**-----CONTINUA------**

vena lo que pasa después de que todo parece perfecto entre estos dos... aun no se acaba esto!! Esperen a mas!! Se viene bueno.

Pofis reviews de este cap y esperen el 5 que me tardare un poco por escribir.

Gracias por leer mi fic

-sora naechiha-


	5. capitulo 5 y una sorpresa

**Unas vacaciones extrañas**

**Capitulo 5:**

Bueno este capitulo me dio por escribirlo porque ejem… me obligaron… (eny.. gioko �) asi que aquí va el capitulo cinco.

Recordemos

"Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, los dos se sentian muy felices, al fin juntos.

-te amo Naruto- dijo Sasuke. – yo tambien te amo Sasuke-koi- dijo Naruto feliz

el Uchiha volteo para mirar a Naruto, lo habia llamdo koi, eso significaba que ya eran novios?, que estarian juntos siempre?, por el momento eso esta lo que el queria. Lo abrazo y lo beso con pasión, luego cayeron dormidos."

Al dia siguiente despertaron muy felices juntos, era muy temprano en la mañana, aun no salia el sol. Sasuke se levanto y se dirigio al baño para bañarse e ir a desayunar al comerdor. En eso Naruto lo detiene.

-Sasuke , podemos bañarnos juntos???- pregunto el chico zorro con una cara muy picara a su koi que lo miraba sonrojado y sorprendido.

- de acuerdo Naruto…..-rospondio finalmente el Uchiha dandole la espalda pero sonriendo.

Entraron al baño y abrieron la ducha, Naruto entro primero mojando su pelo con el agua que caia a su rostro dandole una apariencia muy sexy (XDDD jajajjaja )Sasuke lo miraba con la boca abierta. Prefirio no pensar en nada y se metio a la ducha tambien.

El agua caliente los relajaba a los dos, mientras Naruto se jabonaba Sasuke lo miraba de arriba abajo. Se vei mas moreno que de costumbre, quisas el sol de las vacaciones le dio un tono mas tostado, observo su rostro. Se veia muy tierno con el agua que le caia en el rostro, sus ojos se veian mas azules que de costumbre. Sasuke estaba facinado, tenia Naruto solo para el. De pronto Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke lo miraba con lujuria, se asusto mucho, que rayos le ocurre al Uchiha, que cosas pasaban por su mente. Naruto se sonrojo completamente mientras Sasuke se acercaba a su koi para besarlo.

El beso impresiono al Uzumaki y se le callo el jabon que estaba en sus manos. Sasuke le tomo las manos y después lo abarzo e hizo que lo abrazara. Paso un buen rato mientras se besaban bajo el agua que caia de la ducha a sus cabezas y dandoles un pequeño masaje en sus espaldas. Luego se escucharon un sin numero de gemidos, su amor se transformo en lujuria en ese momento. Después de un tiempo salieron del baño, naruto salto a su cama y le lanzo una almohada al Uchiha. Y como por inercia Sasuke se lanzo a atacar a Naruto por lo que habia hecho.

- es para no dejar de ser rivales Sasuke- dijo el chico zorro mientras el vengador Sasuke lo trataba de ahogar a su koi con una almohada.

Decidieron ir a desayunar asi que se levantaron y arreglaron un poco la pieza que estaba totalmente deshecha. Salieron caminando lentamente y de pronto Naruto sintio algo tibio en su mano, era la mano de Sasuke que tomaba la suya para que caminaran juntos hasta el comedor. Se sentian algo apenados por caminar tomados de la mano ya que la gente los miraba raro por ser dos hombres juntos. Llegaron al comedor y ahí estaban sus compañeros asi que se soltaron de las manos. Aun no querian que ellos se enteraran que estaban juntos. Se dirigienron a una mesa apartada de todos para que no los molestaran para poder planear que harian hoy para disfrutar sus vacaciones juntos. Naruto tenia muchas ancias de comer ramen, pero ahí no servian asi que tubo que conformarse con comer sushi. Conversaron sobre el plan de hoy. Primero decidieron ir a la pirámide para disfrutar de los jacusis ya que a esa hora no iba nadie porque los vacacionistas preferian disfrutar del sol matutino y las piscinas. Después irian a las salas de maquinas para hacer algo de ejercicio y por ultimo ir al sauna y a unos masajes, luego pasarian a tomar algo al bar, medidamente claro, y se irian a acostar (no a acostar a dormir XD). Estaban en pleno plan para sus juegos de la noche cuando aparece Neji para invitarlos a la piscina un rato antes que se llenara de gente. Naruto asintio aunque sasuke no tenia la misma idea, el queria Naruto solo para el. Fueron a la piscina y ahí estaban todos sus amigos, Naruto dio un salto al agua y mojo a todos los que estaban afuera.

-oe!!! Que haces baka!!! Ten mas quidado para la proxima- grito Kiba después de recibir agua fria en su espalda.

Sasuke se sento en la orilla mojando sus pies coin el agua mientras observaba a Naruto jugar como un niño pequeño con los demas. En eso una chica se le acerco.

-hola, Sasuke-kun- dijo la rubia de Ino mientras miraba a su amado sasuke que la evitaba para volver a mirar a su rubio.

-no quieres venir al agua con migo???- pregunto la chica mirando a los ojos al Uchiha.

El moreno evitaba la mirada de la rubia tratando de volver a ver la figura de su koi

-no quiero gracias, ino- respondio Sasuke a Ino mientras corria su cara para ver a Naruto.

En eso Naruto voltea para ver a su koi y lo ve con Ino.

-hasme caso sasuke!!!- grito la rubia al Uchiha que miraba perdidamente al kitsune.

Ino se enojo porque el moreno no la miraba ni le hacia caso alguno (no la pescaba ni en baja XDDD) corrio la cara del chico y le planto un beso en los labios. Naruto miro con cara de odio e impresión la escena que ocurria a unos metros de el

Sasuke trataba de soltarse de los labios de la rubia que se habia atrevido a tocar los labios que ahora eran propiedad de Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto se retiro de la piscina evitando mostrar su cara que se notaba algo triste. Sasuke se separo de Ino bruscamente haciendo que la chica cayera al agua y salio corriendo en busca del rubio que se habia marchado hasta la piramide.

-Naruto espera!!!!! Yo no quise que eso pasara!!! Fue culpa de Ino!!!!- grito a Naruto que entraba a la pirámide.

Camino hasta la orilla de la piscina termal y se detuvo a mirar el agua muy enojado. Sasuke se acerco y lo miro muy arrepentido y comenzo a disculparse con su koi.

-callate Baka!! No quiero escuchar tus disculpas!!! Pudiste evitar eso!! Pero no lo hiciste Sasuke!!....- dijo muy enojado y cerrando los ojos dandole la espalda al Uchiha.

Se formo un silencio muy largo. Sasuke miro el suelo por un alargo rato como buscando la respuesta a su problema estaba ahí. Levanto la cabeza y vio que Naruto lo miraba, con una cara de arrepentimiento.

-perdon, no quise gritarte asi, pero es que me enoje mucho con lo que paso….- respondio el Uzumaki a su koi que se acercaba para abarazarlo.

Estaban solos ahí, el vapor de los jacusis se hacia espeso a medida que el sol entraba por los vidrios de la pirámide.

Naruto acerco su cara y beso a Sasuke tiernamente. El Uchiha respondio el beso abrazandolo. Sus lenguas se tocaron y comenzaron un apequeña lucha para dominar el beso. Luego Sasuke se rindio y separo sus labios de los del kitsune y lo abrazo.

-vamos al agua Naruto?- pregunto a su koi con un tono rojiso en sus mejillas.

Naruto asintio con la cabeza y se dirigieron a uno de los jacusis que aun burbujeaban. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro bien pegados, Sasuke paso su brazo por los hombros del rubio para que este se apollara en su pecho y su otra mano entro por el traje de baño de su koi. Naruto se sonrojo y solto un pequeño gemido que solo Sasuke solo pudo escuchar. Lo beso en el cuello exitando mas a su amado Naruto. Cuando abrieron los ojos para mirarse notaron que las burbujas del jacusi habian aumentado mucho. Que extraño era, desde cuando habia tanta espuma en un jacisi???

-oh! Cierto!!! Olvide el jabon en mi bolsillo- dijo Naruto repentinamente. El jabon que habia puesto el Uzumaki inconscientemente después de su juego en la ducha estaba derritiéndose con el calor del agua y formando espuma. Pero era agradable. Los dos volvieron a besarse. Tenia mucho calor, el agua del jacusi estaba muy caliente comparado con el de la piscina de afuera asi que para refrescarse un momento decidieron entrar la piscina termal principal de la pirámide. Los dos jugaron un rato en el agua, Sasuke lo hundia en el agua y luego lo besaba. Terminaron teniendo contacto mas intimo bajo el agua. Después de que Sasuke masturbara a Naruto y este emitiera un gemido muy placentero para los oidos del moreno, el rubio levanto la mirada directo a los ojos de su koi y le dijo:

-quieres subir al tobogán conmigo Sasuke?- miro con cara picara a su amado que se sonrojaba al verlo tan feliz con el.

-que tobogán?- pregunto el Uchiha que no entrado a la pirámide antes.

Naruto apunto hacia arriba donde se encontraba el principio del recorrido en tubo. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta la escalera azul. Subieron, Sasuke primero, y cuando llegaron a arriba pudo ver el pequeño semáforo que su koi le habia comentado mientras subian. Se sento en la rampa afirmándose de las barandas siendo empujado por el agua en su espalda. Pronto sintio que Naruto se sentaba justo atrás suyo abrazandolo.

-iresmos juntos te parece?- dijo el kitsune que le hablaba al oido al moreno que al sentir contacto fisico con el rubio se sonrojo de inmediato.

La luz cambio y Sasuke solto sus manos, el agua los empujo con fuerza directo al tubo, las curvas cerradas le daban algo de inseguridad al Uchiha y sobre todo porque Naruto se aferraba con mas fuerza de el poniéndolo nervioso. Pronto el agua bajo su velocidad y salieron de la pirámide justo en la parte en el que el tobogán era incompleto. Pudieron ver la piscina y un bonito paisaje del sol, quedaron los dos muy impresionados. Sasuke miraba el espectáculo algo maravillado, mientras que Naruto miraba a su koi muy feliz por estar con el en ese momento.

-esto era lo que queria mostrarte en el tobogán- dijo algo timido el rubio. – me parecio muy bonito la primera ves que lo vi y pense que a ti tambien te gustaria.

Sasuke trato de voltearse para sonreírle al Uzumaki, pero el agua recupero velocidad y quebro en una curva muy cerrada haciendo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio por un momento. Naruto se aferro con fuerza a su amado y cerro los ojos. Sabia que debia hacerlo por si algo malo pasaba en el tubo, peor se sentia seguro con su koi junto a el. En eso el agua los hizo separarse un poco y luego la ultima curva los volteo completamente quedando uno frente al otro. Vagamente vieron sus ojos mutuamente hasta que el camino termino y calleron al agua. El Uchiha abrio los ojos, Naruto estaba justo frente a el con los brazos ligeramente hacia arriba y descendían muy lentamente por la caida del tobogán, los ojos del rubio estaban cerrados, pero se veia muy tierno. Sasuke no perdio tiempo en acercarse un poco mas a el y lo abrazo, en eso Naruto abrio sus ojos y se encontro con los ojos negros del moreno que lo miraban llenos de cariño. Acerco su cara a la de su amado, querian que ese momento tan pasifico durara para siempre, pero como son humanos debieron salir a la superficie a tomar aire. Naruto respiro y luego miro al frente, ahí estaba Sasuke, todo mojado, se veia muy tierno con el pelo aplastado y esa mirada de niño. El rubio lo queria de verdad, con solo verlo su corazon saltaba. Salieron del agua y se sentaron en las escaleras de la piscina termal.

-fue divertido el paseo por el tobogán- dijo Sasuke mirando el agua y tomando la mano del rubio. – que tal si ahora vamos a otro lado si?

Naruto asintió muy feliz y se secaron con unas toallas, sin dejar de jugar un rato, se golpeaban con las toallas y se perseguían por todo el lugar. Pronto Naruto estaba escapando de un Sasuke muy enojado porque le habia pegado con la toalla demasiado fuerte y salto sobe el rubio para atraparlo. Entre tanta risas y pelea se miraron, tenian ganas de jugar un poco mas, aunque con algunos besos y otras cositas que pasaban por sus mentes enamoradas en ese minuto, se acercaron tiernamente para besarse cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

-hola chicos que tal....oo... veo que estan algo ocupados... jeje- dijo Kakashi que entraba por la puerta de la pirámide con una toalla en la cabeza tapando su ojo de sharingan y su nariz y boca. – solo ignórenme sontienuen con lo suyo.

Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron con algo de odio e ironía al ver que su maestro los observaba detenidamente esperando que algo emocionante pasara ahí, esperaba ver algo parecido a lo que leia en sus libro, o eso es lo que pensaba Naruto que no podia creer que el estuviera ahí esperando a que lo hicieran.

-eeee creo que entendi sus caras chicos... no se preocupen no los voy a mirar.. tanto... jajajaja... era broma... estoy esperando a alguien- dijo el jounnin al darse cuenta de las miradas indirectas de sus alumnos.

-que esperas a alguien?- pregunto rapidamente el rubio algo sorprendido.- y llegaste primero!! Que extraño es eso!!!- grito Naruto.

-ya vamos Naruto, vamos a otro lado- reclamo Sasuke que solo queria estar con su kitsune sin que nadie los viera o cuestionara.

Salieron de la pirámide y se encontraron con Iruka en la entrada. Todos se miraron al mismo tiempo en silencio. Sasuke saco conclusiones de todo eso, al parecer a la persona que esperaba Kakashi era Iruka o sea que ellos dos estaban juntos, o solo querian conversar un rato, ademas se fijo en la mirada del sensei que tambien los observaba, talves Iruka pensaba que Naruto y el tambien estaban juntos o que solo habia ido a divertirse como amigos aunque eso era raro porque nunca salian juntos, mejor dejo de pensar tanto y camino ignorando a Iruka.

-hola Iruka-sensei, vas a ver a Kakashi-sensei cierto?- pregunto rapidamente naruto con toda confianza.

-eh bueno si jajaja- dijo muy avergonzado el tierno Iruka a sus alumnos- y ustedes que hacian aquí juntos? No me digan que....

-Naruto vamos!!!- dijo Sasuke algo enojado y sonrojado.

Naruto se despidio de Iruka y se fue junto a su koi hacia su habitación. El rubio observo a Sasuke mientras caminaban hacia donde se hospedaban, parecia algo enojado, a caso Sasuke estaba celoso?, pero si solo habia hablado dos palabras con Iruka, no podia ser eso, quisas le pasaba algo malo. Llegaron a la habitación y Naruto se dirigio al balcon para dejar las toallas al sol. Sasuke se fue a su recamara a cambiar de ropa y después irian a una cancha de volleyball que estaba cerca de ahí.

Naruto por su parte no queria ir, y prefirió quedarse en la habitación a ver televisión un rato, estaba arto del sol. Sasuke lo miro y le pregunto si lo acompañaba pero el rubio insistio en que fuera a divertirse un rato, con la condicion que no dejaria que Ino lo besara de nuevo o que llegara borracho. (XD parece esposa).

Naruto cambio de canal varias veces hasta que encontro una película buena para ver, fue a su bolso donde tenia una galletas guardadas y se recosto en la cama de Sasuke a ver su película.

Sasuke por su parte fue a la cancha de volley pero estaba siendo ocupada por otras personas asi que fue a dar un paseo por ahí. Pronto se le ocurrio la idea de ir a comprar algunas cosas a un supermercado serca del spa para regalarle a Naruto algun ramen instantáneo y algunos chocolates. Camino algunos minutos por una carretera donde solo habia arena y algunos arboles como paisaje y vio el pequeño supermercado. Entro y recorrio los pasillos viendo que mas le podia llevar a su koi cuando entro al pasillo de utensilios de baño. Camino por el pasillo viendo todo tipo de articulos diferentes, desodorantes, shampoos, cremas, y luego vio algo que le llamo la atención, un jabon especial para darse un baño en tina. Sumente comenzo a pensar en Naruto esa noche en que por fin pudieron estar juntos. Miro a todos lados por si alguien lo observaba y saco el jabon para llevárselo a Naruto.

Camino de vuelta al spa pensando en su proximo baño, por supuesto con Naruto, y lo mucho que queria tocarlo con ese jabon especial. Llego a la puerta de la habitación y la abrio de un golpe, llamo a Naruto que no le hizo mucho caso, y se dirigio a ver a su koi.

-Naruto bañate conmigo!- dijo directamente Sasuke con la nariz sangrando al rubio que comia una galleta mientras veia otra película. Naruto lo miro y volvio a ver su película. Al parecer no estaba interesado en bañarse con el ahora. Su película estaba interesante. Sasuke se paro frente a el tapando el televisor haciendo que el kitsune reclamara por eso.

-quitate no me dejas ver baka!!!- reclamo el rubio tirandole una galleta a su koi (como si una galleta le haria daño o correria al Uchiha XD)

-compre un jabon especial para bañarnos juntos- dijo Sasuke mirando a su Naruto que aun trataba de ver su película- es de frambuesa.- añadio.

Eso hizo reaccionar al kitsune, frambuesas eh?, el rubio asintió y pronto entraron al baño los dos. Sasuke abrio el agua caliente y vacio la caja de jabon en la bañera. Naruto ya estaba desnudo listo para entrar al agua y Sasuke lo vio con lujuria. Se sentaron los dos en la bañera, Naruto le daba la espalda al moreno y jugaba con unas burbujas que flotaban cerca de su rostro y pelo. Sasuke no aguantaba, queria entrar en Naruto ahora mismo, con ese ambiente y el jabon especial hacian que Sasuke se exitara mas y mas. Pronto el kitsune dijo una palabras mientras Sasuke trataba de acercarse.

- si es de frambuesa.... sabra a frambuesa?- y dicho y echo Naruto unto un poco de ese jabon en sus dedos y lo probo. –no... sabe horrible...- dijo escupiendo el jabon.

- bueno creo que mejor me salgo, vere otra película comiendo galletas- dijo el rubio mientras se salia de la bañera.

Sasuke se desespero, su oportunidad de hacer suyo a Naruto se le escapaba. Su cerebro tenia un caos, no sabia que hacer para retener a Naruto y lo unico que atino a hacer fue tomarlo de la cintura y jalarlo. Cayeron los dos al agua.

-eh! Sasuke perdon te apalste!!??- dijo Naruto levantándose de su koi que tenia la cabeza bajo el agua- te encuentras bien?

En eso el Uchiha levanto la cabeza y miro con lujuria a Naruto, lo tomo por la espalda y lo sento entre sus piernas besándolo en su cuello. Toco el miembro del rubio haciendo que este gimiera mientras preguntaba que ocurria ahí. Pronto Sasuke no aguanto mas la espera y entro en Naruto suavemente. Se sentia muy bien, las pocas veces que lo habian echo hacian que esta ocuacion fuera una de las mejores, el cuerpo de Naruto era inexperto y los movimientos de Sasuke tambien lo eran y eso lo hacia parecer divertido al moreno. Naruto seguia sin entender que le ocurria a Sasuke, pero no pudo formular ninguna palabra por la exitacion de su cuerpo. Sasuke entraba con mas fuerza y lo masturbaba mas rapido para que los dos llegaran pronto al orgasmo. Asi fue. Terminada la exitacion Naruto vio a su koi que estaba muy satisfecho con lo que habia hecho. Luego vio la caja del jabon que el moreno habia comprado. Era un jabon con sustancias para tener relaciones. Para su sorpresa y enojo Sasuke lo habia hecho con elpor calentura.

-eres un...... Baka!!!!- grito Naruto mientras le lanzaba la caja al Uchiha que solo murmuro.

-jaja te amo usarotonkashi- y evitaba los golpes del rubio enojado.- queria hacerlo de una manera diferente contigo, no te enojes asi!!

Naruto estaba furioso, Sasuke solo era un caliente que queria sexo con el, quisas ni lo amaba como decia, y no podia permitir eso. Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara Sasuke lo detuvo y lo beso. El rubio se relajo y olvido todo su enojo. Si lo amaba, y queria creer eso.

Ya era noche otra vez. Se acostaron nuevamente juntos y no durmieron en toda la noche. Pero los dos pensaban algo mientras lo hacian. Mañana seria el ultimo dia de sus vacaciones y después que harian... los del pueblo los conocían, si los veian juntos serian la burla de la villa. Tambien pensaron en donde vivirían los dos, pero pronto se les paso todo eso y se besaron, no importaba donde estuvieran su pueden estar juntos.

Naruto dejo que Sasuke manejara la situación en la que se encontraban, el calor era intenso, sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas, ya no sabian cuantas veces durante la noche lo habian echo. Sasuke amarro a Naruto a la cama (con esos hilos invisibles XD) y se rio de el como si el rubio fuera su proxima victima a morir en sus labios. Lo beso y toco pero todo el cuerpo, a vesces lo mordia suavemente, sobre todo en el labio inferior haciendo de un beso simple uno muy sensual. Pronto bajo al entre piernas del Uzumaki y le hizo sexo oral. Naruto gemia de placer, pero le costaba moverse ya que estaba atado asi que lo unico que podia hacer era apretar sus puños para soportar la exitacion. El moreno jugo con el un rato, lo dejo exitado un poco mas para ver si podia durar en ese estado de lujuria. Luego solto a Naruto que queria entrar prnto en el pero lo detuvo. Lo beso y lo masturbo un poco exitandolo mas y mas. El rubio estaba en el limite, llegaria pronto al orgasmo si no hacia algo para entrar en Sasuke, asi que ideo un plan, seria divertido y pronto cesaría todo este juego. Cuando Sasuke estaba apunto de besarlo nuevamente en el pecho, Naruto utilizo la técnica del remplazo y frente al moreno aparecio una almohada. Muy impresionado el Uchiha dio vuelta su cabeza y vio a Naruto justo tras el listo para entrar en el. Le parecio divertido el acto que realizo su koi asi que dejo que lo hiciera. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo pronto. Cayeron exhaustos después de haberlo echo muchas veces. Sus respiraciones se calmaban de apoco y pronto se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenian todo guardado en sus bolsos y estaban listos para regresar a la villas. Los demas maestros que fueron al spa reunieron a todos los alumnos para irse en un bus (ahora si que se iban en un bus XD), guardaron sus bolsos en los compartimentos y se sentaron en los primeros asientos. Sasuke se sento a la ventana y miraba el paisaje de vuelta a casa, pensaba en su vida con Naruto y que alfin seria feliz con el. Naruto comia los chocolates que le habia regalado su koi la noche anterior y reia con los demas. Todo parecia normal hasta que pronto escucharon una explosión. Frente al bus habia un monton de arboles que habia sido cortados con la explosión y justo en frente, tapando el paso, habian dos personas. Los jounnis bajaron del bus para ver que ocurria y para su sorpresa fueron atacados por uno de los sujetos que estaba frente a ellos. Sasuke miro por la ventana para ver que ocurria, sus ojos se dilataron y cambiaron de color, su sharingan se hizo presente. Naruto lo observo, esa mirada ya la habia visto antes, solo miraba asi cunado el estaba justo frente a Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

**--------CONTINUARA----------**

bueno eso a sido todo el 5 capitulo, esperen el proximo XD (me voy de vacaciones a si que después del 8 estara listo.)

para todos los que queria lemon ahí hay un poco mas para su gusto ( hay una parte q es en base a un doushinji estoy segura que algunas se daran cuenta XD eny, gioko y maca XDD) bueno espero que les alla gustado y cualquier cosa o idea pónganla en un review. Gracias

-sora Naechiha-


	6. capitulo 6

Unas vacaciones extrañas

Capitulo 6:

Hola! este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic.. mi primer fic sasunaru.. espero que les gustes y me gustaria que dejaran muchos reviwes w gracias a todos por leerlo

Recordemos:

"Frente al bus habia un monton de arboles que habia sido cortados con la explosión y justo en frente, tapando el paso, habian dos personas. Los jounnis bajaron del bus para ver que ocurria y para su sorpresa fueron atacados por uno de los sujetos que estaba frente a ellos. Sasuke miro por la ventana para ver que ocurria, sus ojos se dilataron y cambiaron de color, su sharingan se hizo presente. Naruto lo observo, esa mirada ya la habia visto antes, solo miraba asi cunado el estaba justo frente a Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke salto del bus directo a atacar a su hermano mayor que se encontraba en frente. Naruto desesperado por hacer algo no hizo otra cosa que saltar tambien y ponerse frente a su koi para detenerlo. No queria que itachi lo lastimara y le dio un gran golpe en la cara para que se tranquilizara y pensara en un plan para acabar con su hermano sin arriesgar su vida. Sasuke al ver a Naruto frente a el y sentir su puño que golpeaba su cara se detuvo en seco mirando el suelo tratando de razonar la situación pero cuando levanto la cabeza, Itachi ya tenia acorralado al Uzumaki. Corria peligro su koi y tenia que hacer algo, aunque muriera por salvarlo. Levanto la cabeza y su sharingan hizo aparicion en sus ojos con una mirada de odio muy profunda y guardada desde hace muchos años. Su odio lo invadio por completo, casi no veia lo que hacia, solo tenia en mente una cosa, matar a itachi. Pero no seria tan facil, sobre todo si el Uchiha mayor tenia a Naruto en sus brasos y con un kunai directo en el cuello, cualquier movimiento de Sasuke le costaria la vida a su koi rubio que no podia hacer nada para soltarse. Sasuke solo penso en usar el chidori, aunque en otra ocacion no habia funcionado, por lo menos podria hacer que itachi soltara a Naruto. Acumulo chakra en su mano, todo iba muy bien hasta que algo inesperado ocurrio. Itachi escapo con Naruto adentrándose en el boque para que nadie lo encontrara. Por supuesto Sasuke lo siguió, y los demas ninjas que estaban en el bus se dirigieron a la villa por refuerzos mientras los jounnis que estaban ahí salian en busca de los Uchiha y Naruto en lo mas profundo del bosque.

Arboles arboles arboles, es todo lo que veia Sasuke mientras seguia a su hermano y a su koi raptado, no sabia que hacer, ni tenia un plan para salvarlo, solo queria acabar con Uchiha Itachi, el que una ves mato a toda su familia.

Mas arboles, pronto vio un llano y al ver la luz clara que iluminaba todo sus ojos se cerraron un poco y al abrirlos se quedo pasmado. Ahí estaba su hermano, y su koi, Naruto estaba amarrado y de boca en el piso gritando de dolor mientras Itachi lo penetraba con fuerza. (soy cruel con el pobre de Naruto ) el rubio estaba siendo violado por Itachi, y de seguro que su plan continuaba en apoderarse del chakra del kiuuby y después matar al Uzumaki. Sasuke estaba helado viendo la escena, no sabia que hacer, la rabia lo consumia y prontocunas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos con sharingan, el sonido de los gemidos de dolor de Naruto le torturaban los oidos, la cara de repulsión que tenia su koi y de tristeza y dolor le torturaban la vista y lo peor de toda esa escena es que la cara de Itachi mostraba satisfacción, placer y sobre todo disfrutaba la cara de su hermano pequeño que sufria con todo esto.

-para que sufras mas hermanito- dijo el Uchiha grande sin parar de entrar en Naruto con mucha fuerza y a la ves masturbarlo.

Sasuke no se movia, si hacia algo itachi lo mataba, si no, Naruto moriria. No tuvo opcion mas que tratar de atacar, preferia morir a que su ser mas querido lo hiciera. Su chidori contenia todo su odio, su dolor y su fuerza, corrio con todo lo que le daban sus piernas hasta donde estaba su hermano para atacarlo. Itachi solto a Naruto y lo lanzo al suelo como si fuera una cosa inútil y se preparo para recibir el ataque de su hermanito.

-que tonto eres es no funcionara- dijo el Uchiha grande esperando el chidori que detuvo con una sola mano y lanzo lejos a su hermanito que se golpeo con un arbol y quedo sin energia.

Por otro lado Naruto trataba de soltarse de sus amarra e ir a ayudar a su koi que estaba apunto de morir en manos de su peor enemigo. Corrio a atacar por la espalda al Uchiha que de inmediato se dio vuelta y lo detuvo en seco enterrandole un kunai en la pierna izquierda. Callo al suelo sin remedio con un dolor inmenso. Trato de ver a Sasuke que se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo y corria a atacar a su hermano, fue inútil, Itachi lo inmovilizo y lo golpeo varias veces dañándolo completamente.

Naruto dejo de ver, sus ojos se cerraban, se estaba desmayando, el cansancio y el dolor que tenia en todo el cuerpo por la violación de Itachi lo tenian completamente agotado. No escucho nada mas, perdio el conocimiento.

Desperto de un salto en una cama de hospital, a su lado estaba Kakashi que le explico el final de la pelea. Al parecer Itachi avandono su misión de robarle el chakra del kiuuby a Naruto después de hacerlo sufrir mucho y a su hermano tambien, lo jounnins que llegaron después encontraron a los dos jóvenes heridos en el suelo y con algunos desangramientos. En especial Sasuke.

Al oir que sasuke estaba muy herido Naruto salto de su cama de hospital rumbo a la recepción para saber en que habitación se encontraba su koi. En el camino se encontro con Tsunada y de inmediato le pregunto como estaba Sasuke.

-em... el esta en un estado muy grave... puede morir...- dijo Tsunade mirando el suelo. Naruto enmudecio, su cara se puso de todos los colores posibles y solo grito lo que se le ocurrio en el momento.

-NO PUEDE MORIR! YO LO AMO- todo el hospital se entero de que Naruto era gay ( Xdjajajjaj ) los presentes lo miraron con cara de horror y el rubio miro a todos lados preguntándose que habia hecho. Tsunade lo miraba con cara de que todo habia sido una broma y el no dijo eso. (osea pendejo que onda con tu cabeza!) luego dijo.

-todo era una broma, Sasuke esta muy bien, esta descansando ahora, por favor no grites de nuevo que lo amas porque nos miran raro...- dijo golpeándole la espalda al rubio que estaba muy feliz de esncuchar que sasuke estaba bien, pero luego se enojo porque lo habian engañado con algo tan importante. El kitsune corrio en busca de la habitación de su koi para verlo, entro sin golpear la puerta y vio que su Uchiha estaba sentado mirando las sabanas de su cama. Al darse cuenta de que Naruto entro su cara se ilumino al saber que estaba bien, le sonrio con esa sonrisa (ultra chica) que tiene sasuke y el rubio salto a abrazar a su koi.

-baka! Pense que moririas- dijo Naruto abrazando al moreno.

-yo tambien pense que tu moririas uzarontonkachi- dijo separándose de el y desandolo en la boca. El beso duro mucho y pronto una multitud se paro frente a la puerta impresionados de ver a los dos chicos besándose, todos sus amigos los veian, Ino y Hinata se decepcionaron mucho y al resto o le daba asco o risa (XD a mi me daria risa). Terminaron de besarse y se miraron, aun no se daban cuenta de lo que ocurria a su alrededor.

-sasuke-kun! Como pudiste acerme eso- grito ino al ver la cara de felicidad del moreno.

Pronto los dos chicos voltearon para ver com sus impresionados amigos los miraban y ello se sintieron acosados por tanta multitud. Los murmullos de todos se escuchaban por todo el edificio, todos se habian enterado del romance entre los dos rivales del grupo 7 y sasuke comenzaba a enojarse. Se levanto y miro a todos con una mirada asecina dando a entender que tenian que marcharse y como nadie lo hizo cerro la puerta de un golpe. Quedaron solos de nuevo. Se volvieron a besar, ahora nadie los miraba, bueno excepto algunos que se habian colgado de las ventanas para verlos (XDDD) y Naruto cerro las cortinas para tener mas privacidad. Los besos fueron cada ves mas apasionados y pronto comenzaron a exitarse. Sasuke queria entrer en Naruto, pero las imágenes de la violación de su koi por parte de su hermano se lo impedían, no queria lastimar mas a Naruto asi que no hizo nada. Naruto tampoco queria que Sasuke entrara en el porque aun sentia dolor, asi que decidio que el debia tomar el control y entrar en Sasuke. Parason toda esa tarde los dos solos encerrados en la habitación del hospital haciendo toda clase de juegos sin dañarse uno al otro y pronto se durmieron juntos. Recordaron las lindas vacaciones que tuvieron juntos, las primeras de Naruto y las primeras de ellos dos juntos como pareja, algo extrañas fueron pero asi es la vida y lo mejor de todo es que estaban juntos, vivos y felices. Se besaron una ves mas y se durmieron.

En pleno sueño se abrio la puerta y un gripo de personas y fotógrafos comenzaron a llenar la pieza y los dos despertaron de un salto.

-quien fue el idiota que hizo esto- grito Naruto viendo como las personas les hacian preguntas de porque habia decidido ser gays y hacerlo en un hospital (esas son las tipicas preguntas estupidas de los periodistas XDD) y entre la multitud vieron como Kakashi y jiraiya se burlaban de la broma que le habian hecho a los dos chicos.

Ahora Sasuke y Naruto eran acosados por todos y no pudia vivr tranquilos.

Fin XDD

Ultra corto el fic! Pero no tengo mas imaginación... se me seco el cerebro...

Pal otro fic que haga lo hare mejor se los prometo... ahora esta cap fue todo un desastre (aparte que estoy contra el tiempo)... bueno... espero que les haya gustado estas vacaciones extrañas que tuvieron estos dos XD y eso es todo amigos...

-sora naechiha-

el fic como el kuso T.T


End file.
